<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Sunken Dream by LLReid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575969">Her Sunken Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid'>LLReid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kamilah Hates Disney, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, REQUEST!!, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by; Life On Mars? by David Bowie.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>“First bubble baths. Then a love for gardening. Now Disney parks. You're shattering every creepy vampire myth I've ever heard, Kami,” Anastasia teased.</p><p>Kamilah sighed. “This entire thing is utterly ridiculous.”</p><p>“That’s what you get for thinking you could beat Lily at beer pong. We’d be in Monte Carlo right now if you’d challenged her to any other drinking game.”</p><p>“It all happened so fast. Important things always seem to, don't they?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “We’re vampires! We’re dangerous creatures who are almost always in some sort of life and death situation! Death follows us like a bullet, and they’re on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?”</p><p>“Splash Mountain, actually.”</p><p>“This place has one too many mountains for my liking. They’re all the same.”</p><p>Anastasia smirked. “Are they, though?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Sunken Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PROMPT: can you please make a fic where Anastasia forced Kamilah to go to disneyland because she losed in a bet and ended up carrying Anastasia to bed home because she sort of got super excited and sugar rush or something like that or anythinggggg that will make it superrrr cute and fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamilah had never considered herself to be a sore loser before. Yes, she liked winning. She usually always won everything but when she didn’t she was usually able to accept loss with all the grace and eloquence one would expect from a woman approaching her 2,070th birthday. But not this time. Not when one stupid drinking game with Lily Spencer had resulted in a family vacation to hell.</p><p>Otherwise known as: Walt Disney World.</p><p>The ancient vampire’s mouth kept dropping open as she was dragged through the Magic Kingdom by the hand against her will, this place was literally hell on earth. Worse than hell on earth. Florida. Ugh. It was far too far from Manhattan. Everything seemed like something out of storybook legends, and if it were not for the sheer amount of sweaty mortals and children roaming like wild beasts without a shred of decorum one might’ve been able to call it beautiful. </p><p>In the shadows of the soaring castle, the park became less of an imposing majestic place and more a heaped, jumbled gathering of wealth and squalor existing side by side. Capitalism at its finest. Heady perfumes and the stink of various delicacies wrapped around each other, woven into an overwhelming tapestry by the muggy Florida breeze. Plastic bags full of popcorn and cotton candy swung from carts, excited children squawking and chittering excitedly, filling the air with the looming diagnosis’ of Type 2 Diabetes. </p><p>Tens and tens of incomprehensible languages rang in her ears. Odd looking buildings made of stone rose above the street, level upon level. All of it — the sights and sounds and smells — tangled together into an assault on her senses that made her want to clap her hands over her ears and hide her head. But there was no escaping the chaos as their group plunged on, heading right toward the very heart of this hell hole. With only her wife’s hand between her and the pushing, shoving, singing, shouting crowd, she’d never felt so vulnerable.</p><p>Surveying her surroundings, she realised that this place was the epitome of what greed did to mortals. The people here were more than just mere fans of the movies the theme park was based on. They were searching for something they’d never have. Their greed and desire to run from reality made them ignore the things they had in favour of what they would never attain. They overlooked the obvious flaws in those films they worshipped in this manner, too, as mortals had always exaggerated the differences between hate and love. Both came from the heart. You could never hate strongly unless you had loved strongly. </p><p>It was rather exhausting being the smartest person in this godforsaken place. How much modern civilisation had lost, she thought to herself, when they lost the awareness of the billions of stars overhead that her people had accumulated back in Egypt. Her ancestors would roll in their graves if they could see what had become of humanity.</p><p>“Just stake me in the heart already,” she grumbled to her wife whilst adjusting the ridiculous sparkly headband she’d been forced to wear. As if being dragged kicking and screaming to Orlando wasn’t torture enough, this thing was the tackiest accessory she’d ever worn and it was messing up her hair. “Put me out of my misery, I beg you.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad, Kami.”</p><p>“We are surrounded by mortals in ridiculous costumes and,” she shuddered and surveyed her surroundings with a look on her face that would’ve curdled milk, “children.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re pouting about,” Adrian laughed, turning around to face her. She couldn’t take him seriously since he’d drank whatever Kool Aid these mortals were serving up. The sparkly face paint Serafine had dared him to get. The Disney T-shirt. The odd looking mouse ear hat. He looked like he belonged in an insane asylum. “This place is great. Life changing, if you will. It’s impossible to be sad here.”</p><p>“I will stab you in the throat—“</p><p>“Wait, you have your daggers?,” Lily snorted. </p><p>“Indeed. A pair and a spare.” She sighed. As far as she was concerned the world had two kinds of people in it: predators and prey. She’d be no ones prey, not ever, and especially not in a place that claimed to be the happiest on earth — to come to a place like this without weapons was the very definition of stupidity. “You’d think these mewling mortals would’ve at least made it difficult to sneak them in. Any one of these imbeciles could be armed—“</p><p>“Who the hell brings knives to Disney World?,” Lily laughed.</p><p>“Well forgive me if I do not feel safe around people who dress up in these ridiculous costumes and act like they’re overdosing on happy pills for a living. I’ve seen cults be more appealing than this place—“</p><p>“Deep breaths,” Anastasia whispered whilst soothingly stroking her arm.</p><p>“We’re going on Splash Mountain now,” Serafine said.</p><p>“Pass,” she deadpanned.</p><p>“Kamilah,” whined Serafine. “Try to be happy for ten minutes.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Adrian scoffed. “I know what you need.”</p><p>“For someone to run me over with a truck? Indeed, that sounds rather appealing.”</p><p>Adrian blinked at her. “No—“</p><p>“By all means, enlighten me.”</p><p>“A Dole Whip!,” he beamed.</p><p>“I am more than two thousand years old and since this evening has started I have been dragged on numerous attractions with screaming children and forced to pose with mortals dressed as animated characters. Do not even get me started on this ridiculous headband you people have forced me to wear—“</p><p>“We’re gonna sit and enjoy the cocktails we brought in our hydroflasks,” Anastasia interjected before her rant could continue. “You all go on ahead. We’ll meet up with you after.”</p><p>Everyone scurried away quickly, knowing only too well that when Kamilah hit her peak capacity for social interaction and couldn’t be alone to recover she became a different person. She became very melodramatic and prone to stabbing people to get them to leave her alone. Anastasia was the only person’s company she didn’t find utterly draining when her introverted nature began to run rampant, and she always seemed to know exactly what it was she needed.</p><p>Even in this hell hole there was very little alcohol and her wife’s company couldn’t put right. When she traveled, and got lost within Anastasia — she always sensed the differences between them. The ways she thought and spoke and dreamed that Kamilah never would, or could. The way she made everything seem much more enjoyable than it otherwise would be may as well have been witchcraft as far as she was concerned.</p><p>It was rather difficult dodging the mortals who were obsessed with her wife as they moved to a quiet corner to wait on their friends. They thought her a god. Her power was one of the world’s wonders, according to the mortals who didn’t have a clue what they were talking about the vast majority of the time. The mortals who considered themselves the most important beings in this world. Its next generation. To them, Anastasia was a beacon of hope... somehow still considered one of them despite her Turning. They thought everything she did was to save them, because if she was not trying to save them, then what exactly was she trying to save?</p><p>It didn’t matter how many times Anastasia explained she was not a god, but a helper. That was all. People had called their kind terrible things in the past. But that was only because they couldn’t understand them until their family had provided them with accurate information. That understanding had built a better future in which they could exist openly, but it was a double edged sword. Anastasia never flaunted her abilities in public. She never claimed to hold the power of life and death, despite how the mortals believed it to be so. No one truly held that power, as it wasn’t something that could be claimed. When it was a person's time, nothing could really save them. But that didn’t matter to the mortals, did it? They were such busy creatures, devoting so much time trying to help the world that they'd mostly all forgotten how to help themselves. They'd forgotten how to be happy, and it was a happy man or woman who helped the world most — and Kamilah couldn’t help but pity them.</p><p>“I’m going to need a vacation to recover from this vacation,” she said dryly as she took a long sip out of the Cosmo she’d smuggled in. “A long one, at that.”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Anastasia beamed.</p><p>“Instead of flying back to New York with everyone we could just go. Tell me, my love, where does your heart desire?”</p><p>“Somewhere we can just relax. I don’t think I could stomach a city break after this.”</p><p>“Mustique?” She glanced at the college aged mortals who’d been gaping at them since they’d sat down and barely managed to restrain her desire to stab them. All evening random people had been asking her wife for pictures, and Anastasia was much too kind to tell them to go fuck themselves. As much as she resented the celebrity they’d both found after their world had gone public, she knew this was how to learn the true measure of an individual: by watching what she did to someone who was at her mercy. Her wife treated everyone with such kindness... even when it was pretty evident she wished to be left alone. “A private island. No one will bother us there.”</p><p>“You read my mind—“</p><p>“Are you feeling overstimulated?,” Kamilah interjected, noticing how Anastasia was suddenly looking very exhausted. Such were the perils of having psychic abilities as strong as hers.</p><p>“I think I’m having a sugar crash,” the Bloodkeeper laughed as she leaned against her arm.</p><p>She huffed and pulled her wife onto her lap and peppered kisses around her face, knowing she’d likely have to wind up carrying her back to their hotel after the catastrophic amount of sugar surging through her blood finally faded. “I can’t imagine why. A stubborn girl eating ice cream in the shape of a cartoon mouse for three meals a day with sodas that are bigger than her head is completely healthy behaviour.”</p><p>“Are you really calling me a weirdo because of my diet?,” Anastasia pouted.</p><p>“That is the manner in which I roll.” It was as if she could see the whole universe in her big blue eyes. Maybe the mortals were right about their belief she was a living Goddess, maybe she was simply enlightened. Kamilah didn't care right then, in that blessed moment, she just loved her. “It is the highest honour I can bestow.”</p><p>They both started giggling then and the way Kamilah looked at her while she sipped on her own drink, scrunched up and annoyed at first and then becoming something softer, more adoring… it was a kick to the heart of all those who saw them. People wanted this. They wanted them, what they had. Multiple people wondered why this couldn’t be their life when Anastasia rested her head on Kamilah’s shoulder and allowed her eyes to flutter closed for a moment.</p><p>Kamilah rested her chin atop her wife’s head and rested a hand against her temple, keeping her close. She secretly loved that the whole world knew Anastasia was hers. That she got to come home to her, have coffee in the morning with her, zip up the back of her dresses and unzip them at night. It made her realise that the life she’d lived before her had never really sustained her at all. Power, wealth and immortality — they didn’t bring happiness. She had honestly believed that she would never know what the word meant. The desert had surrounded her every step and she had walked forever a thirsty woman.</p><p>It was this relationship that was like flowing blood that she had always really craved. The sweet taste of red succulent liquid mixing with the salt of her beloved as it dripped and danced on her flesh. To know that someone would ache for her as much as she hungered for her and eternally satiate each other. She was unspeakably happy she had found someone to satisfy that hunger forever.</p><p>Despite how much she despised Disney World, she was oddly content. It was so nice just to live in the moment, to enjoy holding her wife so closely in the midst of all the chaos, to pretend for a little while that they were merely two people in love and nothing else. It was no secret she still had much to heal from and a long road to tread before she was the best version of herself that she could hope to be, but life happened wherever you were on that long road to recovery. She had made a promise to herself that she would do her utmost to enjoy her life. No curse hung over her, nor did it ever. No devil chased after her ancient soul. There was no reason not to sing and dance and be merry.</p><p>“First bubble baths. Then a love for gardening. Now Disney parks. You're shattering every creepy vampire myth I've ever heard, Kami,” Anastasia teased, pressing a kiss against her neck.</p><p>Kamilah sighed. “This entire thing is utterly ridiculous.”</p><p>“That’s what you get for thinking you could beat Lily at beer pong. We’d be in Monte Carlo right now if you’d challenged her to any other drinking game.”</p><p>“It all happened so fast. Important things always seem to, don't they?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “We’re vampires! We’re dangerous creatures who are almost always in some sort of life and death situation! Death follows us like a bullet, and they’re on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?”</p><p>“Splash Mountain, actually.”</p><p>“This place has one too many mountains for my liking. They’re all the same.”</p><p>Anastasia smirked. “Are they, though?”</p><p>She grunted in response before taking another long sip of her alcohol as a mortal dressed as a pirate with a hook for a hand wandered past. As it turned out, she’d require a stronger drink if she’d be expected to tolerate this shit for much longer. A much, much stronger drink. Tequila, perhaps. Or straight vodka. She, herself, had been both good and wicked and everything in between. She had been both at once, too, until it was hard for her to even tell the difference anymore. But she couldn’t remember ever carrying herself with half as much bravado as these actors playing ‘villains’. The theatrics would’ve given her a stroke if she were mortal.</p><p>Just as she was about to open her mouth and complain, fireworks began illuminating the sky. An array of colours rising, shining, and finally scattering and fading. Even she had to admit they were beautiful, sparkling brightly overhead.</p><p>She turned to look at Anastasia’s face and felt her heart skip a few beats with the way she was looking at them in absolute awe, and the softest smile settled on her face. She knew now that when you met someone so different from yourself, in a good way, you didn’t even have to kiss them to have fireworks like these ones go off. It was like fireworks in your heart all the time. Before meeting her she had always wondered, did opposites really attract? Now she knew for sure they did. </p><p>She’d grown up in a world that no longer existed, going to the royal library as often as most modern people went to the grocery store. Anastasia had never needed to read about exciting people or places. She went out and found them, or created excitement herself if there wasn't any to be found. The things Kamilah enjoyed were pretty simple. Making playlists of obscure songs around themes, like Songs To Imagine You’re Beating Your Enemies To and Tunes To Stop You Stabbing People; watching very old movies; gardening; and swimming. It was like she was a salad with a light vinaigrette, and Anastasia was a platter of seafood Cajun pasta. Alone, they were good. Together, they were fantastic — so fantastic that they didn’t need any of Walt Disney’s magic to make them any better.</p><p> </p><p>~ fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>